Secrets of the Heart
by impossiblyforgotten
Summary: Tohru Honda knows of the Sohma curse. Akito will not allow this, the girl must be killed. Friendships grow, love blooms, lies take over and a plan is put into action. Could you keep a secret from those you love to save them even if in doing so kills you?
1. Prologue

The cat, as is in the anime Fruits Basket, as well as my story, is not a year of his own. This is because of the following story below. Although he is in fact an animal of the zodiac and a large part in my story, he does not have a year of his own officially, nor does he have a part in the calendar in the real Chinese zodiac legend.

The concept of animal zodiac in my opinion has a rather interesting background.

For those who are not familiar with the Chinese Zodiac, it is basically made up of a 12-year cycle and the Chinese animal signs are used for dating the years. While the Western concept of time is linear, the Chinese one is cyclical. The Chinese Lunar Calendar is based on the cycles of the moon, and is quite different from the Western calendar. According to the Chinese calendar, the year begins somewhere towards the end of January or early February. While most of the Chinese civilization has adopted the Western calendar, yet for festive seasons, the Chinese Lunar Calendar is still the determining factor.

As mentioned above, the Chinese calendar is cyclical; therefore it simply means that certain things will be repeated after a time. The popular way of doing so is by using the Twelve Animal Signs. Each year is assigned an animal and they go in this cycle: Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar. After a 12-year cycle that ends at the Boar, it would go back to the year of the Rat once more.

Aside from marking the yearly cycle, the Chinese Zodiac also serves as one's horoscope, as you would find in a Western one such as Gemini, Leo, Cancer, etc. While someone who is born a Gemini is regarded as gregarious, exuberant, and cheerful, then someone who is born under the year of the Horse is both cheerful, popular and loves praises from others. Although these horoscopes are interesting reading material, yet not many actually take it too seriously.

One such interesting read would be the legend of the Chinese Zodiac; of how the twelve animals came to be and why certain animals were omitted. The legend was told many centuries ago, when the Chinese have not invented a time measurement yet. For it, the Jade Emperor (Emperor of Heaven) decided to call for a contest: a race! All the animals of the kingdom were invited to participate in this event that incidentally took place during the emperor's birthday. There will only be 12 winners. In order to win and gain a permanent place in the Zodiac Years, the animals must cross a swift current river and reach the designated spot on the shore.

While we are all aware of the hatred between a cat and a rat, these two animals were actually very good friends once. Good friends they may be, but these two animals are the worst swimmers in the animal kingdom. Although bad swimmers, they were both intelligent. They decided that the best and fastest way to cross the river is to hop on the back of the ox. The ox, being a naïve and good-natured animal, agreed to carry them across. However, when there is a carrot dangling in front, it is sometimes difficult to stick to friendship and the crafty rat decides that in order to win, it must do something and promptly pushed the cat into the river. Because of this, the cat had never forgiven the rat, and no doubt, hated the water too. After the ox had crossed the river, the rat jumped ahead and reached the shore first, and it cleverly claimed first place in the race!

Following closely behind was the strong ox, and it was named the 2nd animal in the zodiac. After the ox, came the tiger, panting away while explaining to the emperor just how difficult it was to cross the river with the heavy currents pushing it downstream all the time. But with powerful strength, it made to shore and was named the 3rd animal in the cycle.

Suddenly, from a distance came a thumping sound and out pop the rabbit. It explained how it crossed the river: by jumping from one stone to another in a nimble fashion. Halfway through, it almost lost the race but the rabbit was lucky enough to grab hold of a floating log that later washed him to shore. For that, it became the 4th animal in the zodiac cycle. Coming in 5th place was the gallant dragon, flying and belching fire into the air. Of course the Emperor was deeply curious as to why a strong and flying creature such as the dragon should fail to reach first. The mighty dragon explained that he had to stop and make rain to help all the people and creatures of the earth, therefore he was held back a little. Then on his way to the finish line, he saw a little helpless rabbit clinging on to a log so he did a good deed and gave a puff of breath to the poor creature so that it could land on the shore. The emperor was very pleased with the actions of the dragon and he was added into the zodiac cycle. As soon as he had done so, a galloping sound was heard and the horse appeared. Hidden on the horse's hoof is the slimy sneaky snake whose sudden appearance gave the horse a fright thus making it fall back and gave the snake 6th spot whilst the horse took the 7th.

Not long after that, a little distance away, the sheep, monkey and rooster came to the shore. These three creatures helped each other to get to where they are. The rooster spotted a raft, and took the other two animals with it. Together, the sheep and the monkey cleared the weeds, tugged and pulled and finally got the raft to the shore. Because of their combined efforts, the Emperor was very pleased and promptly named the sheep as the 8th creature, the monkey as the 9th, and the rooster the 10th.

The 11th animal is the dog. His explanation for being late although he was supposed to be the best swimmer amongst the rest was that he needed a good bath after a long spell, and the fresh water from the river was too big a temptation. For that, he almost didn't make it to finish line. Just as the emperor was about to call it a day, an oink and squeal was heard from a little pig. The term "lazy pig" is due here as the pig got hungry during the race, promptly stopped for a feast then fell asleep. After the nap, the pig continued the race and was named the 12th and last animal of the zodiac cycle.

Have you ever wondered what your Chinese zodiac sign may be and how it signifies your character? Here's a brief idea of what each creature signifies to your character.

**Rat**  
**Years**: 2008, 1996, 1984, 1972, 1960, 1948, 1936, 1924, 1912, 1900  
**Characteristics**: Those who are born in the year of the rat are known to be innovative, intelligent and full of crafty ideas. They are also people who know how to make the best of a situation, making it their advantage. They are also collectors by nature, and are probably the only ones who are awake when the world is asleep. Rats basically need to be careful with their temper and greed. They are best matched with the Dragons and Monkeys. Their archenemies are the Horses. How true this is I am not sure, but my husband is born in the year of the Rat and I am in the year of the Dragon. We have a great partnership! Perhaps there is some truth in this.

**Ox (Buffalo) **  
**Years**: 2009, 1997, 1985, 1973, 1961, 1949, 1937, 1925, 1913, 1901  
**Characteristics**: Honest, patient and conservative. The Ox is most happy when left alone to their devices. They are also great parents because the Ox is regarded as a dependable creature. However, they are also stubborn creatures. Because of their dependable character, you can trust that an Ox will always finish the task laid out to them despite having a slow start. They are good friends with Snakes and Roosters, but totally at ends with Goats.

**Tiger**  
**Years**: 1998, 1986, 1974, 1962, 1950, 1938, 1926, 1914, 1902  
**Characteristics**: Just like the creature, Tigers are brave and powerful creatures. They are also people who dare to take risks, which of course make them good natural leaders. In order to secure their stand and ensure everything works well, a Tiger must think carefully before making a move, and not let their brash character offend others. Good friends to the Tiger are Dogs and Horses. Monkeys are a no-no.

**Rabbit**  
**Years**: 1999, 1987, 1975, 1963, 1951, 1939, 1927, 1915, 1903  
**Characteristics**: It is said that those born in the year of the Rabbit are the luckiest of them all. This is because the Rabbit have good characters. They are gentle, talented, friendly and always gracious. These wonderful qualities make them highly popular among their friends. Sometimes, a Rabbit can be very shy and sentimental, but if they can overcome that, they can succeed in almost everything that they do. Good friends are Goats and Pigs; but Roosters are not on a Rabbit's list of buddies.

**Dragon**  
**Years**: 2000, 1988, 1976, 1964, 1952, 1940, 1928, 1916, 1904  
**Characteristics**: Unique, energetic and overly-dramatic are the Dragons. They also have an interesting imagination. On the downside, the Dragons are moody creatures who strive for perfection. Dragons should be aware of Dogs but are buddies with Rats and Monkeys.

**Snake**  
**Years**: 2001, 1989, 1977, 1965, 1953, 1941, 1929, 1917, 1905  
**Characteristics**: While many deemed the Snakes are sly and cunning, the Snakes are actually talented and graceful creatures. They are also wise and subtle in their ways. They are generally people who care about their looks and are sometimes rather stingy. However, if only the Snake knows how to make use of their true qualities, they will find themselves quite popular. A Snake is best with the Rooster and Ox, while it hates the Pigs.

**Horse**  
**Years**: 2002, 1990, 1978, 1966, 1954, 1942, 1930, 1918, 1906  
**Characteristics**: A Horse's high spirit and energy are engaging. Their positive outlook in life also makes them well-liked among friends. By nature, those who are born in the year of the Horse love to travel, preferably alone. Because of their character, they are generally impatient creatures, therefore they should learn to chill out and finish whatever tasks they've started on. Good mates for the Horse are Tigers or Dogs. Rats are definitely out.

**Goat**  
**Years**: 2003, 1991, 1979, 1967, 1955, 1943, 1931, 1919, 1907  
**Characteristics**: This is a loving and gentle bunch. They are also elegant and creative. They can be rather shy at times, but once they learn to step out of their comfort zones, they should do well. Goats are not particularly friendly with the Ox, but enjoy being around Pigs and Rabbits.

**Monkey**  
**Years**: 2004, 1992, 1980. 1968, 1956, 1944, 1932, 1920, 1908  
**Characteristics**: Monkeys are fun people to be with because they are confident, energetic and happy. They are also curious creature. Attention is always showered upon them because of these attitudes. However, if a monkey gets overly confident, they can confuse themselves. Monkeys are advised to stay away from Tigers and find solace in Dragons or Rats.

**Rooster**  
**Years**: 2005, 1993, 1981, 1969, 1957, 1945, 1933, 1921, 1909  
**Characteristics**: And so when the Rooster crows at the crack of dawn, it wakes us up. Roosters are generally punctual people, totally reliable and independent. They also enjoy taking center stage and are sometimes vain creatures. Because of this, the dependable Ox and shrewd Snakes make good friends while the solid Rabbit smells trouble.

**Dog**  
**Years**: 2006, 1994, 1982, 1970, 1958, 1946, 1934, 1922, 1910  
**Characteristics**: As most of you already know, Dogs are sporting, loyal and honest people. They are also helpful and positive, although sometimes they tend to worry too much. Dogs make good friends with Horses or Tigers, but beware of the Dragons.

**Pig (Boar) **  
Year: 2007, 1995, 1983, 1971, 1959, 1947, 1935, 1923, 1911  
**Characteristics**: Noble and strong, the Boar or Pigs are noble creatures and will always put others ahead of themselves, especially their family. Friendships they build will last a long time even though the reckless nature of a Pig can sometimes be tough to handle. Pigs are a bane to themselves, therefore making friends with Rabbits or Goats would be a good idea.

(I did not in fact write this off of my own knowledge. Although I am quite interested in the zodiac legend; this information was from a website in which stated the legend in a story form as was how it supposedly came to be. This is background information in case any of the readers are unaware of the zodiac legend.)

(For more information, or horoscopes visit: .com/stories-photos/2363 it should be the first link!)

* * * * *

The history of Chinese Zodiac can be traced back two thousand years ago to the Han Dynasty (206 BC – 220 AD). As most of the people were illiterate in ancient China, 12 animals that influenced people's life the most were chosen to represent the 12 time periods of a day as they were easier to use than the official terms (see More About Chinese Zodiac). Then, the use of the 12 animals to represent the hour also applied to the day, month, and year. As a year representation, the animal sign changed around the Chinese Lunar New Year, and people born in that year are said to have personalities resembling that animal.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I wanted to add some really amazing Chinese symbols to the prologue but for some reason fanfic wouldn't let me... :( I was going to add a symbol that represents each characters' animal to the chapter where they were introduced but since I can't I'll just leave you with the idea (pretend it worked!) Okay so this is my first actual fanfic story based on...anything, so please bear with me. I realize the first few chapters follow the plot of the anime, which is intentional; it'll change after all the characters are introduced! Please read and review!!**

**"Mom!" Tohru said as Kyoko turned around, a loving smile on her face.**

**"Yes dear?"**

**"Be safe!" Thoru said as she watched her mother walk out the door a moment later.**

**Suddenly, she was kneeling on a tile floor next to what seemed to be a hospital bed, staring at the unconscious woman in front of her.**

**"Where am I?" Tohru wondered nervously before turning her eyes back to the woman in the bed. "How did I get here? Who is this woman?" She wondered staring at the unfamiliar face. Suddenly, the woman in the bed changed; Tohru knew the women. She knew her all too well, but couldn't force herself to comprehend who it was. **

**"No." Thoru said breathlessly, her stomach clenching. "No!" She screamed as she took another look at the woman in the bed;**

**Her mother.**

**"Mom!" She screamed again as tears streamed down her face. "Mom, wake up!" Thoru shook her mother's body.**

**Nothing.**

_**How did this happen?! **_**The thought burst into her heard. This couldn't be happening; she corrected. Why couldn't she remember anything?! How long had her mother been like this?**

**Unable to bear to look at the pale face, covered with gashes and bruises; Thoru squeezed her eyes shut. A flood of memories came into her mind as though she were reliving everything. Her whole body shook, she couldn't take this! **

**She screamed for help; surely someone could help her mother! She thought.**

**No one heard her.**

**The monitor that had been beeping to Kyoko's heartbeat went flat. The screech that signaled her mother's death pierced through her, causing Thoru to go numb. Everything was gone; her mother, the room, and the screeching that had killed her. **

**Everything. **

**All she saw for a fleeting moment was darkness. Terrified, she screamed out. The sound of her own high pitched shriek had Tohru jolting upward, her eyes snapping open. With her heart racing as though it were about to explode, her ears ringing, and tears falling from her blurry eyes, she glanced around her familiar tent. **

**She turned off her ringing alarm which had been the screeching sound that had sent her into a spiral of emptiness a moment before. **

**It had all been a dream.**

**Tohru took a deep breath to calm her self as she picked up the picture of her mother she had with her at all times.**

**"Good morning Mom." Tohru said to her smiling mother. She readied for the day as she had every morning for the two weeks she had lived in a tent; alone. **

**"I have to go to school now, but don't worry, I'll be safe!" She said to the photograph. She had told her mother to be safe every morning before Kyoko had gone to work. **

**Except that one morning.**

**Now she was gone.**

**She had died in an accident three weeks earlier, and everyday after, Tohru had had the same dream as she'd had this morning. She glanced at her watch briefly,**

_**I'm a bit early.**_** She thought as she stepped out of the tent into the early morning sun. "It's such a nice day out!" Speaking her words aloud, she walked down the trail. **

**"Wow!" Tohru said to herself as she approached the porch in her path to school. There, on a shelf drying, were the twelve faces of the zodiac animals. **

**"They're drying nicely aren't they?" A man with shaggy black hair, slightly tied back, said startling Tohru. As he walked out onto his porch wearing a tan Kimono, Tohru blushed. **

**"I…I'm sorry! I, uh, I didn't mean to trespass! These just caught my eye, they're so cute! I, uh, I was on my way to school and…I'm sorry." Tohru trailed off, staring down at her feet.**

**The man smiled. He was obviously no older than twenty-five. "It's quite alright." He assured her, "It's not often we have company, guests are always welcome."**

**"Shigure, who are you interrogating this ti—Oh hello Miss Honda." Tohru's head snapped up, it was Prince Yuki, as the girls in her school called him. Her blush deepened as he smiled welcomingly at her.**

**"Ah…hello, Yuki." Tohru said politely. She had to catch herself from calling him **_**Prince**_** Yuki, as she knew he didn't like being called that, or at least she didn't think he did. It seemed that it bothered him when the other girls called him that. Although he didn't show it in annoyance or anger, as that was not Yuki's personality, he seemed uncomfortable when someone referred to him as such. **

**He cocked his head slightly **_**She didn't call me Prince Yuki… **_**He thought as he smiled slightly. **_**No time to be distracted on that now. **_**He commanded as he spoke;**

**"So Miss Honda, what brings you around here?" Yuki asked politely. **

**"I…ah, I was on my way to school…and these caught my eye, and I…" She trailed off, gesturing to the colorfully painted rocks. "I'm sorry," Tohru said again, feeling embarrassment wash over her face, painting it red. "Well I should be on my way, sorry to trespass…" Tohru turned to walk back the way she'd come, but Yuki's words surprised her, and she turned around to look at him.**

**"Ah, Miss Honda, I'm on my way to school as well, why don't we walk together?" Yuki suggested, his violet eyes meeting hers.**

**"O-okay." Tohru said lamely, unable to find better words, she only smiled. "Bye!" She called to Shigure as she waved. "Thank you!" **

**"Ah, why can't pretty girls like her stop by every morning?" Shigure mumbled to himself, sighing as he watched Yuki and the girl walk down the street, before heading back inside. **

**"So Miss Honda, you seem to have been in the neighborhood this morning," Yuki began as Tohru's head shot up.**

**"Um, yea…I…" She could hardly tell him she lived in a tent by herself! "I live around here," she said staring at her feet as she walked. **

**"Oh? Did you hear the screaming this morning?" He asked hesitantly, as he saw her face flush with red. With embarrassment? He wondered. "It worried me; I thought someone had been killed," he said, only half jokingly. **

_**That's about right…**_** Tohru thought reluctantly to herself. "Huh, no I didn't hear it. I guess I slept through it." Tohru spoke, lying through her teeth. She knew she had never been any good at lying, but Yuki seemed to accept it, rather she supposed, had no other choice. **

**She tried desperately to change the subject, "So, are you ready for the finals coming up?" Still blushing from the moment before, dozens of questions whirled around in her head; **_**He heard my screaming?! Does he know it was me? Does he know I live in a tent?! Oh, no! Maybe he knows I live in a tent and feels sorry for me! Maybe that's why he's walking with me!**_** Tohru was feeling ashamed and nervous, and sorry for Yuki. Before he'd even had a chance to answer her question, she burst out; "You don't have to walk with me because you feel sorry for me! I do fine; I mean a tent can be cozy! I don't want to be a burden…" She cut off, instantly embarrassed. She looked at her feet again, blushing. "I mean… you don't need to be so polite, you didn't have to walk with me. I'm sorry." Tohru stammered as her voice quieted.**

**Yuki stayed silent for a moment, unable to speak; he was far too confused to process what she was saying. "It's no bother Miss Honda," was all he could manage, as he turned his face to smile at her. She looked up at him for a moment, his smile was friendly, but his gentle violet eyes seemed clouded with confusion. **

**He hadn't known. **

_**Well, he does now…**_** Tohru thought sadly as she and Yuki approached the school. "Um, I'd better get to class. I'll see you later Yuki, thank you for walking with me." Tohru said shyly as she turned and walked to the building that held her first period class.**

**Yuki, still too confused to say anything, only smiled once again, and watched her walk away. Feeling rude for not answering her gratitude, he walked slowly to his own class. **

**He was once again early. Puzzled, he sat in his desk, thinking; trying to understand what Tohru had meant by 'a tent can be cozy,' and as to why she would think he was only walking with her, because he felt sorry for her? **

**He considered asking her in the second period class they shared, but quickly decided against it, for he did not want to risk embarrassing her, especially in front of her classmates.**

**As the final bell rang, Tohru gathered her books with a sigh of relief. She began to make her way home when she spotted Yuki walking her way. Unsure of whether he was walking towards her, or merely passing by where she stood, she continued to walk, pretending as though she hadn't seen him. **

**"Hello Miss Honda," Yuki said calmly as he walked up from behind her.**

**"Oh, hello Yuki," Tohru said, pretending to be surprised to see him.**

**"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked as Tohru fumbled with her books.**

**"Oh, no! Not at all!" She said enthusiastically. **

**Yuki smiled. "Why don't I carry these for you?" He suggested as he took the books she was struggling to carry.**

**"Oh, y-you don't need to—thank you." She blushed slightly.**

**"My pleasure." His words surprised her. Why was he being so friendly to her? She wondered silently, but didn't question him. They walked in silence for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say. **

**"You said you lived around here Miss Honda?" Yuki asked breaking the silent tension**

**"Yes." She answered his inquiry, unsure of where this was headed.**

**"Well perhaps I could walk you home," he said as they approached his own house.**

**"Uh, that's v-very nice of you Yuki, but its ok I can walk home from here, no need to bother." Tohru said with a polite wave of her hand. **

**"It would be no trouble Miss Honda, really," Yuki said as he walked a few steps to stand next to her. As he looked at her face, he noticed her blush again.**

**"Thank you Yuki, really. It's nice of you to walk me this far, but you're already home, no need to go out of your way!" Tohru smiled politely.**

**"Alright then." He smiled, "Thank you for keeping me company Miss Honda."**

**"Oh no! I should be the one thanking you! For carrying my books and keeping **_**me**_** company!" She smiled her polite little grin to show her appreciation. **

**He looked down at her books he'd forgotten he was holding. "Oh right, here are your things Miss Honda." **

**"Thank you," she said again as she took her books and in doing so met his eyes for a moment. They were such a different color, she thought. Not bad, not at all, quite the opposite actually. He had beautiful eyes. That deep violet, the way they always seemed to sparkle. They were fascinating; he was fascinating. She hoped they could be friends. As she began to walk away she heard Yuki call out:**

**"Miss Honda?" Tohru turned around.**

**"Y-ye-yes?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. **_**Please, don't tell me you don't want to be my friend! **_**She thought apprehensively.**

**"W-would you like to walk to school tomorrow? You live near, and I enjoy your company," he said, a very slight, almost undetectable nervous edge to his voice. **

_**Is he as nervous as I am?**_** She wondered. **_**He always seems so confident, so sure.**_** She was, for a moment, so caught up in her thoughts, she almost forgot to respond. "I would like that, thank you Yuki." She answered quietly. "See you tomorrow then," she said, speaking slightly louder, as she turned to walk home.**

**Smiling, Yuki walked inside. **


End file.
